The present application relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to nanowire transistors having different threshold voltages.
As microelectronic device dimensions scale past the 15 nm node, achieving high mobility and short channel control remains a challenge in device design and fabrication. Nanowires used to fabricate devices may provide improved short channel control.
Nanowire devices, where a nanoscale structure of semiconductor material forms the channel region of the device, may be fabricated to have one or more different device characteristics, such as switching speed, power consumption, leakage, etc. Multiple different designs may provide design flexibility for one or more of these characteristics for devices intended to perform specific functions. For instance, one design may increase switching speed for devices providing computational logic functions, and another design may decrease power consumption for devices providing memory storage functions.
A system using multiple discrete devices tailored for different functions, however, presents challenges in terms of manufacturing, system complexity, system footprint, and cost.